Beware the Beast from Below/Transcript (Toonwriter)
This is the transcript for the very first episode of Ash's Adventures of Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated!, Beware the Beast from Below. (The episode opens up with the Mystery Gang celebrating their victory) Velma Dinkley: Another mystery bites the dust! Fred Jones: Way to go, gang! Daphne Blake: Let's celebrate! Scooby-Doo: Yeah! Celebrate! (Suddenly, the sheriff closes the door on them, putting the gang behind bars) Daphne, Fred, Velma, Scooby, and Shaggy: Huh? Sheriff Bronson Stone: Better idea. Fred Jones: Aw come on, Sheriff! Sheriff Bronson Stone: Just cork it! Do you see this badge? Know why it's here? Velma Dinkley: It came with the shirt? Sheriff Bronson Stone: It's here because if there's a crime, I solve it. (goes for the door) Oh, and by the way, I've called all your parents who by now I have on speed dial. Oh, oh, oh, are you in trouble? Especially you, Fred. Say hi to Dad, the mayor. (leaves) Daphne Blake: Just once it would be nice if someone thanked us for solving a mystery. Fred Jones: Good thing we're not in this to be liked. (the gang looks at him) You know, that didn't come out quite right. (The Ash's Adventures of Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated! theme song is played) (The episode starts with Ash and his friends at the Pokémon center) - - - - - - - (An Electro Ball attack appears and zaps the slime mutant away) Shaggy Rogers: Zoinks! Like what was that? Velma Dinkley: I don't know. But the real question is where did that ball of electricity come from? Ash Ketchum: (off-screen) Hey! You guys need help in solving a mystery? (The gang turns and see a shadowy figure of a young boy. The boy steps out from the darkness and is revealed to be none other then the gang's old friend: Ash Ketchum and his Pikachu) Pikachu: Pikachu! Shaggy & Scooby: ASH!!! (they start running up to Ash) Shaggy Rogers: Ash! (gets pushed away by Scooby) Scooby-Doo: Ash! (gets pushed by Shaggy) Shaggy Rogers: Ash! (gets pushed away by Scooby) Scooby-Doo: Ash! (gets kicked away by Shaggy) Shaggy Rogers: Ash! (runs up and gives Ash a big hug) Hello, hello, little friend! Like did you miss me? Huh? Ash Ketchum: Uh, sure did, Shaggy. I still got bruises from the last time you hugged me. (Shaggy sets him down) Scooby-Doo: Ash! (runs up and licks Ash) Ash Ketchum: H-hey there, Scooby! (laughs) It's great to see you too! (laughs) Pikachu: Pika, pika! (gets licked by Scooby) Fred Jones: Well, if it isn't our favorite little buddy! Ash Ketchum: (Fred gives Ash a high-five) Fred, Daphne, Velma, what's up? Daphne Blake: (hugs Ash) It's great to see you again. Velma Dinkley: How are you doing? (He pats Ash's head) Ash Ketchum: Doing great, Velma! Pikachu: '''Pikachu. '''Ash Ketchum: Okay, everyone! The coast is clear! Come on out! May: Oh, finally. That took long enough. Misty: Yeah. I thought that creature would never leave. Fred Jones: '''Guys. '''Brock: '''Hey Fred. '''Max: '''Velma. '''Daphne Blake: '''Serena. (Later With Ash and the gang) '''Max: '''How's it going? We missed you guys so much. '''Velma Dinkley: '''We missed you too and we're doing great. Well, almost. '''Serena: '''What happened? '''Shaggy Rogers: '''There is this monster who is attacking Crystal Cove. '''Dawn: '''That's horrible. '''Ash Ketchum: '''Don’t worry, we are there for you. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - (Later at the radio station) '''Ash Ketchum: (drinks some soda) Thanks for letting us hang out at your radio station, Angel. Cassidy Williams: Well, I'm glad you and your friends are having a good time. Brock: Hey, who wants some of Brock's homemade burgers? Shaggy Rogers: Oh, me, me, me! Scooby-Doo: Yeah, me too! Fred Jones: You okay, Daph? Daphne Blake: I just don't get it. If the locket doesn't belong to Professor Raffalo, then who? May: I don't know. Tracy Sketchit: Maybe it belongs to someone else. Max: Maybe someone dropped it and forgot about it. Dawn: Or maybe it might be some sort of clue left behind from a mystery that is unsolved. (The phone rings) Ash Ketchum: Ah, who could that be? Shaggy Rogers: I'll get it. (pushes button) Like, K-Ghoul 101.4. What can we scare up for you, Daddy-o? (laughs) Ricky Owens/Mr. E: (voice) You're all doomed! (Ash and the gang pause for a moment after hearing that threatening voice) Shaggy Rogers: Like, uh, (whimpers) like, who-who is this? Ash Ketchum: Yeah, who are you? And what do you mean we're all doomed? Ricky Owens/Mr. E: (voice) You can call me Mr. E. You should never have brought that locket out of the cave. You don't know what you've uncovered. Daphne Blake: Uncovered? Uncovered what? Misty: Yeah, what are you talking about? Ricky Owens/Mr. E: (voice) The truth that should've remained hidden. The truth behind the curse of Crystal Cove. The real mystery has just begun. Scooby-Doo: (nervously) Scooby-Dooby-Doo... Category:Toonwriter Category:Transcripts